Darkness from the Deep
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Henry Dunham survived but at what cost? What is his life like with his grandfather in the foreign world and does he ever meet his father and stepmother? AU 3x22 The Day We Died


Darkness from the Deep

Spoilers: Season 3 of Fringe

Disclaimer: I own nothing out of this, the song nor the characters.

* * *

><p>A thunderstorm kept a small dark haired boy up crying, the door to his tiny room opened and his grandfather stood there for a moment watching as the four year old cried as thunder pounded on the warehouse that was home. Walter Bishop walked over and stood looking at his four year old grandson...the last of his family, the very key to his son's undoing but time was the ultimate key.<p>

"Henry, why are you crying?"

"The thunder Grandpa, can't you make it stop?"

Walter eyed the window, "it is just thunder...when I was your age I was not afraid of it. This world is dying, your world...the one you are from died as did your mother. This should be the least of your worries...lay down and go to sleep or you can get up and start your lessons hour early. What is your choice?"

The tiny boy with olive green eyes and dark curls laid down and pulled the blanket over him. He stared at his grandfather. "Goodnight."

"Sleep Henry, you have much to do."

* * *

><p><em>Hush, child<em>

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,_

_I'll shape your belief_

_And you'll always know that your father's a thief_

_And you won't understand the cause of your grief_

_But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

* * *

><p>A young seven year old boy stood watching the news beside his grandfather, the new Fringe Division had just graduated it's first cadets. He watched as his father stood beside a woman who looked just like his mother but wasn't. "Henry, who is your ultimate target?"<p>

"Him, my father...Peter Bishop. He destroyed our world, killed my mother and doesn't care about me."

Walter nodded, "how will you target him?"

"By killing her, Olivia Dunham...his wife."

"Very good, how will you do it?"

The boy looked at his grandfather, "ambush, face her and tell her who I am before killing her."

He chuckled, "very good...you have learned but there is still much more to learn. You are finished for today."

* * *

><p><em>Guileless son,<em>

_Your spirit will hate her_

_The flower who married your father the traitor_

_And you will expose his puppet behavior_

_For you are the proof of how he betrayed her_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

* * *

><p>The sounds of beating rain on the roof made Walter smiled as he heard above it the sounds of bullets hitting targets. He watched his grandson place bullets into printed posters of Olivia Dunham, shots to the head. Each one a mark of death...the boy was learning.<p>

However the sounds of doors and yells made him turn to see the warehouse raided. Before he could say anything, he saw Peter and his hated daughter-in-law walk in guns drawn.

"It's over...come with us before we are forced to shoot you." Peter looked at him.

"Put it down Peter, all of you...you don't want to see what I have done."

Olivia stared at him, "surrender now and we won't be forced to harm you."

"You put the weapon down." They all turned to see a ten year old boy holding a gun as if a trained killer. "I'll shoot you if I must and I'm not afraid to pull the trigger...I was born to do so. Touch my grandfather and I'll kill you all."

"Grandfather?"

Henry smiled with a familiar smirk, "hello Father...don't make me pull the trigger. You murdered my world and my mother...that would be the least amount of justice I deserve. I won't let you take anymore of my family."

* * *

><p><em>Hush, child<em>

_Darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,_

_Each day you grow older_

_Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold_

_For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul_

_Will die in returning the birthright he stole._

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

* * *

><p>Walter didn't know who pulled the trigger but the yell came from a woman...from Olivia. "No!"<p>

The boy fell, his white shirt beginning to turn red from the blood pouring out of him. Walter watched as did everyone, Olivia bending down beside the broken child. Peter bending down as well, guards taking Walter into custody...he'd escape later.

"Shh...it's going to be alright." Olivia combed at his hair, Peter calling for medics. "What's your name?"

He coughed, "Henry." Looking at Peter, he reached out. "Daddy..."

Peter took his hand and held it, "I'm here." Looking at Olivia, she shook her head saying the boy wouldn't make it. Bending down, Peter kissed his head. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I'd have loved you if I had known." He pulled back and both found the child had died in their arms...father and stepmother. Walter watched in hatred as his grandson was now dead at the hands of the same world that destroyed everything else. However, the hatred was more for the comfort given by those that should hate him.

* * *

><p><em>Hush, child<em>

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

* * *

><p>He'd escape later and find a grave on the other side of New York beside Rachel Dunham, this time with the name of a young boy. The marking on the headstone made his rage grow. For it would be the same place years later that he'd return to after murdering the boy's stepmother.<p>

"It's done Henry, your mission is complete...your father is destroyed and she is dead. You have your revenge, we both do. I am only sorry I failed you."

He walked away, ignoring the headstone because of the words etched into it...symbols of his failure.

Henry Bishop

2011-2021

Beloved Son

* * *

><p>AN: I heard this song and I thought it was perfect for Walternate talking to Henry, of course I changed only one line because the original line was for 'brother-sister' type and changed it to 'father-son' type. The line changed was 'your father the traitor' which was originally 'my brother the traitor'. It's called Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale. You'll find it on youtube if you type in 'Heather Dale, Mordred's lullaby'.


End file.
